You Can Run But You Can't Hide
by matthado
Summary: My own take of Pretty Little Liars from the start. EVERYONE has something to hide, and everyone runs, but just remember, you can run but you can't hide!
1. Aria Montgomery

Are lies safe to keep or are they worth only telling your best friends and hope to god they don't get out? Well that is the case for four well it use to be five, but that is another story, for four teenage girls living in the Rosewood community. Many people believe that having secrets are dreadful things to have, but we do all have them but they don't get out, or it they do it takes time for it to do so. Some people say that one day, telling and spreading secrets will one day come and bitch slap you in the face, in other words….. You can run but you can't hide.

Only after just one day coming back from a holiday from Iceland, Aria Montgomery is finding it hard to fit back into the Rosewood community, a community where the people inside it tend to judge a book by its cover and never think back once on their pervious judgment.

Aria, who is the older sister of Mike Montgomery and the only daughter of Ella & Bryon Montgomery, had many unbelievable, incredible and fantastic memories over in Iceland, not only was the people within the neighbourhood much more nicer then the citizens living in Rosewood, she was able to forget the big secret of her father cheating on her mother, a huge secret which could crush her entire family into pieces but thankfully only her and her father know. And not only that but she was of course able to escape (not entirely) the death of her former best friend, Alison DiLaurentis.

Every day over in Iceland, Aria always thought of Alison who was murdered back when her and her three other friends, Spenser, Emily and Hanna were only 15.

Now 16, Aria is looking forward to focusing on her school work, catching up with her friends and of course looking forward to mingle and start a serious relationship with someone, who that someone is she doesn't know and when will she find the special someone, she doesn't know, but she hopes it is sooner rather then later.

After only being back from Iceland for one day and with school resuming in only two days, it gave only Aria to days to get over all the jetlag she has from her long flight. Sleeping in a deep sleep, tucked in her pink and purple blankets, laying in a straight position, her digital clock read the time of '7:56 am" – four minutes away from 8 am. All of a sudden, footsteps could be heard from outside of Aria's bed room door. Not knowing that someone was getting closer and closer by the second to where she was laying, the door suddenly opened, making a grinding noise as it does, this mystery person proceeds to get closer to Aria. Breathing rather heavily and walking rather shaky, still unknown to Aria, the bright red writing on the digital clock changed to "8:00am" and as soon as it did, the person jumps onto her bed and in a rather loud, sarcastic and cocky way yelled "GET UP."

With the words coming out of this person, Aria quickly jumped before quickly letting out a rather high pitched scream. Realizing that the person that just scared the living days out of her was none other then her overconfident and swaggering younger brother, Mike, Aria let out a rather loud sigh know coming to terms that she was apart of some sort of joke.

With Mike who can't stop himself laughing and still on top of her diminutive legs, she pushes him of her bed, before opening her mouth and speaking in a rather questionable matter. "What do you want Mike, you know that school starts in two days and it takes me like over a week to get over jetlag." With Aria looking rather miserable, Mike begins to answer her question "Well, I actually have hockey practice and mom and dad said you can drive me, so get up princess, because it starts in like fifteen minutes and it takes over twenty minutes to get there with your slow driving."

"You deserve to get there late" Aria quickly replied in a rather annoyed tone. Getting up and out of bed in her pyjamas, she and Mike proceed to go down the long curly stairs, after reaching the bottom, Aria gathers her car keys. "What are you doing Aria, you haven't even brushed your hair, are you seriously going out in public looking like that?" Mike was right, Aria hadn't brushed her hair and she was going out in public looking like that? What was she thinking, was her brain functioning? "I am only going to be dropping you off and then coming back home, what could possibly go wrong?"

Everything. Everything was going wrong for Aria, to being stuck in traffic on her way to the hockey oval and possibly what she was never expecting, seeing her old crush, Noel Kahn. After dropping off Mike and wishing him good luck, she begin to turn up the radio and started to burst out a couple of lyrics to the song blasting on the car radio before noticing in the corner of her eye on the left side mirror, she would see Noel Kahn and a bunch of his friends laughing, joking and walking towards the car, the very car that Aria was placed in.

Back in the seventh to the tenth grade, Aria had a enormous crush on Noel, it was that big that pretty much very student that attended Rosewood High School knew that Aria had feelings for him, every student other then Noel of course.

But with Noel fast approaching, she didn't know what to do, where to go, slightly, in fact, very embarrassed that her former crush, Noel, could get a sight of Aria, without her hair done, without any make up or without brushing her teeth, she dipped down in her car seat, but it was a little to late as "Oh my, Aria is that you?" could have been heard from a voice coming outside of the car. As Aria started to slide up she thought to herself "Oh crap" before answering "Yes, yes it is."

With a smile being placed on Aria's face, it was more rather then fake smile then anything as all she wanted to do was get out of this awkward situation. Noel with a huge smirk on his face begins to yet again speak "Wow you haven't changed one bit, and I see you still don't seem to care about your look, nice pony pyjamas by the way." With the comment coming out of Noel's mouth, his friends surrounding him started to giggle. As Aria began to speak to Noel, he cut her of at the last second.

"So what brings you to the hockey oval?" At last, something that came out of Noel Kahn's mouth that wasn't being smart. "Oh….. I….. Just dropped of Mike, he has practice. Which reminds me, I better get going, still…. Need some more sleep; jetlag is killing me at the moment. Bye" – Aria answered very nervously.

And as soon as bye came out of the mouth of Aria, of she went, getting out of this situation as soon as she could, with Aria wondering off, a rather confused look come on the face of Noel but as soon as Aria went, him and his friends proceed to the hockey oval getting ready for practice.

On her drive home, she wondered past the former house of Alison DiLaurentis, driving past the house that once Alison use to live in, it gave Aria such a cold feeling, the hair on the back of her neck rose and she started to get Goosebumps, a feeling that Aria disliked very much.

Though driving past Alison's house, it reminded her of her former best friends, with school resuming only in two days, she obviously was very much looking forward to catching up with her friends, and showing how much that she has changed, despite Noel Khan not seeing it.

But with Aria and her family being in Iceland for the past year, she was expecting a much bigger change with the people that were once deemed to be her best friends for life. She had no clue that Hanna, Spenser and Emily were no longer best friends and if she thought her change in her personality and looks was a huge dissimilarity; boy is she in for a shock.


	2. Hanna Marin

School is resuming in only two days, many people were either worrying about what teachers that have for what subjects or if their friends will be in their classes, but not these two girls – Hanna Marin and Mona Vanderwaal. Both these girls could actually care less about school, or at least that is the way they acted, because before Alison died, both Hanna and Mona use to love school, Hanna loved being the popular girl and have her four best friends by her side while Mona despite not being popular and having much if any friends, enjoyed doing class work and building an education for herself.

But not anymore, in fact both girls came up with a plan during the summer holidays to make sure that they are both a force to be reckoning with, in other words, become the two popular girls. The two popular girls that every girl wants to be, and the two popular girls that every guy wants to date. Was the idea going to backfire? They sure hoped not and planned on doing everything to get themselves popular.

In Hanna's house down in the kitchen area, both Mona and Hanna were looking through various catalogue magazines looking for possibly some new outfits. While both Hanna and Mona looking through the magazines like there is no tomorrow, in walks Hanna's mother, Ashley Marin. Ashley whom is cleaning up the house (something that she rarely does) looks both at her daughter and her daughter's best friend, before opening her mouth and closing the dead silence in the process.

"So girls, what are two to?" "We are looking through magazines as if you couldn't tell" – Hanna replied in a rather sarcastic matter. Both Hanna and Ashley had a rather colossal disagreement just only moments before Mona came over, and ever since Mona has came over both her and her daughter haven't had the time to bury their disagreement. Despite Hanna not telling Mona that there was something going on, she could rather tell that there was tension building between mother and daughter.

"Oh my god, Hanna I really love this outfit, look at it, it is totally me", Mona said in a rather happy tone. "Yeah I guess it is you" Hanna replied.

And with the two girls continuing to look at the magazines, Ashley proceeds to do the house work, walking out of the room in the process. As soon as she does, Mona whom is wearing a grey beanie, grey shirt and purple pants, drops hers and Hanna's magazine and quickly moves over to Hanna. As she does, Hanna looks at Mona with confusion in her eyes, she knew that Mona was going to ask her something regarding the subject between her and her mother.

"Like, oh my god, what is up between you and your mom, you two looked like you were going to rip your heads off."

"Do you like have to use oh my god in every sentence you say? I am sure you have more words in your vocabulary." Hanna replied, not really wanting to tell Mona the reason.

"Sorry, but like seriously oh my god, the tension between you two was like through the roof" Mona said in a questionable matter, really wanting to know what was happening.

Hanna knew that Mona wasn't going to like what she was about to tell her, but she would rather it come out now, then on a later period of time. "Well…. The thing is….. you know that welcome to school party you are having tomorrow night?

"Yes." Mona replied.

"Well…. I can't come….. my mother said I am not allowed as she wants me to rest up before school, not have a good time, especially one night before school starts again."

"Are you kidding me?" Mona asked. "No, I wish it was, but sadly I am not, I am so sorry but my mother is so being such a bitch."

"We worked so hard on this party." Mona says. "I mean like everyone and I mean everyone is coming, I mean to Spencer Hastings, to Noel Khan to myself. We will have to figure a way to sneak you out, or maybe possibly let me try and speak to Ashley; she always seems to listen to me." Mona says, trying to persuade Hanna to say yes so Mona can talk to Hanna's mom, so her best friend can come to what is being dubbed the party of the year.

"I am sorry but I have already trying talking to her, she seems like she is in this new mode where she doesn't listen to anyone but herself. It has been about a year now that my dad has left us, I guess she is feeling the affects of missing him around." Hanna says.

"Oh my god, I forgot about that. But still, that doesn't give her the right to put all her frustration onto her one and only daughter."

Hanna looks at Mona after what she just said, she knew that her best friend was right, but she knew that she could do nothing about it.

"Well I did tell her that, and she told me to suck it up princess, so I guess I will do that. But wow, look at the time, it is nearly four, I promised my mom I would go grocery shopping with her."

Mona snorts. "What, what is wrong going grocery shopping?" Hanna asks. "You going and doing grocery shopping is like something that will never ever and I mean never ever happen in your lifetime, what will you do there? Just stand there and look pretty?" And as soon as those words come out of Mona's mouth she begins to burst into laughter, while Hanna looks on rolling her eyes.

"Well my mom is making me, like I said she is in this new mode, it's like I don't have a choice anymore and she only listens to nobody but herself. But like I said, you better get going, will text you or call you later, sweetie."

"Sure, have fun, if you can." Once again, Mona bursts into laughter while making her own way out of the house. Closing the door behind her, Hanna begins to walk up the stairs that eventually lead to her bedroom. As she gets up there, she sees her mother looking at her in a rather vicious way. As Hanna ignores her mother, Ashley grabs Hanna's arms and with a full of force pulls Hanna, her daughter right into her face.

"So you think I am being a bitch, huh? Especially after everything that I have done and provided you, you think I am a bitch?"

Hanna doesn't say anything as she looks at her mother in a rather scared look, she has never seen her mother like this before, nor did she know what to do.

"Well what do you think of me now?" Ashley says.

And after those words leave the mouth of Ashley Marin, she raises her right hand and will a full of force, she slaps Hanna's left side of her cheek, a loud noise could be heard in what was a quite room. A huge red mark straight away appears on the cheek of Hanna, nearly bursting into tears as her eyes get watery, Ashley once again speaks.

"Oh and get ready, we have some grocery shopping to attend to, I will be in the car waiting for you, oh and remember, suck it up princess." Ashley says with a rather cocky looking smirk on her face. As Ashley walks down the stairs heading for the car, Hanna runs into her room holding her left cheek and begins to burst into tears.

What has her very own mother, the one that just slapped her on the check, for just simply calling her a bitch, what was she coming into? Is her own father leaving causing her mother to act likes this, but it has been over a year now since he has, surely there is something to cause her own mother to act like this, something that Hanna doesn't know about? Whatever it is, she plans on getting into the bottom of this.

As Hanna was thinking this through, three loud beeps from a car outside can be heard, it was obviously her mother calling for her. As she wipes the tears away from her face, trying not to cry any more then what she already has, she begins to walk down the stairs and outside to the car.

_**Okay so basically what I am doing is introducing all the characters (yeah you know them all) but I am doing this so I can straight away start a storyline. Like for example how Aria is going to be shocked when school stars and how Ashley is now abusing Hanna. And please, I would love for more reviews! 3 :D** _


End file.
